


Hands Off

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive!Gabriel, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://phx69.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://phx69.livejournal.com/"><b>phx69</b></a>'s prompt: Someone is coming into Sam and won't take no for an answer and Gabriel lets it be known that the boy is his. Hands off. With bitch-faced Sam who doesn't appreciate the rooster display (even if he really does).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out lighter than I'd expected, and didn't completely follow the prompt, but I kind of like it so I really hope you do, too! Happy birthday, [](http://phx69.livejournal.com/profile)[**phx69**](http://phx69.livejournal.com/)!

It was always fun to go out and let Sam unwind in a familiar environment - even if they'd never stepped foot into the bar before that night. It was even fun to watch the poor saps out there trying to get his Sammy's attention when the kid had barely shown an interest in one night stands _before_ he had an Archangel to call his own. But there was only so much Gabriel was willing to allow. And the man sitting next to Sam had reached - and surpassed - his casual touch quota five arm-brushes ago, leaning in real close and seemingly oblivious to how the man he was so busy trying to _seduce_ was leaning as far back as he could without drawing attention to himself.  


  
For someone so tall, Sam sure knew how to stay unnoticed.  


  
Gabriel, on the other hand, had absolutely no problem causing a scene. Not that he thought one was necessary. The guy was handsy and didn't seem to get that Sam didn't want anything to do with him, but he didn't pose much of a threat to a Winchester. And definitely not to an Archangel. His cheeks were also flushed and Gabriel would bet anything it was more to do with the alcohol he'd consumed than a reaction to hitting on Sam.  


  
He sauntered up to the bar, where he'd only sent Sam so they could get another drink before... _turning in_ for the night, and caught the man's latest attempt after Sam told him - _again_ that the was already seeing someone. Guy didn't even notice Gabriel squeeze his shoulder into the space between them.  


  
"Come on, I won't tell if you won't."  


  
Man, guy had to be drunk. He actually looked like he thought that line would be enough to convince Sam to give him a shot.  


  
"I don't think he's interested, buddy."  


  
Gabriel held back a smirk - though it was a near thing - when brown eyes regarded him with barely restrained irritation at being interrupted. The way they were glazed over didn't help in controlling the natural urge.  


  
"How would you know, _pal_?" the man sneered, lips turning up at the corners. Probably thinking about how clever he was. The moron.  


  
"Why on earth would Sammy here be interested in _you_ when he's got someone as awesome as me around?"  


  
The man's face scrunched in confusion, brows turning further down and frowning at the possessive arm Gabriel wrapped around Sam's waist. "So why don't you just skedaddle?" Gabriel finished, nodding his head towards the door of the bar. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, snorting when the man drunkenly stumbled to the door, tripping every couple of steps.  


  
Then Sam captured his attention by pulling away from his arm and looking down at him. Gabriel loved looking at Sam, even when his face was pinched in annoyance.  


  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, you know."  


  
"Yeah, I can see how well that was going for you." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but his smile was soft when he continued, "I never thought you weren't, but the guy needed an extra _push_. I was just helping move it along."  


  
The lines in Sam's face cleared gradually, tension easing off until his lips turned up into a small half-smile. He rolled his eyes right back, shaking his head and nodding his thanks to the bartender when she - _finally_ \- placed their drinks on the bar in front of them.  


  
"And besides," Gabriel purred, "Guy kept putting his hands on you." Sticking his hand into Sam's back pocket, the angel smirked at his human's surprised squeak. He chuckled when Sam just shook his head again, huffing out a breath full of his resignation to being groped by a handsy Archangel. "You're off limits."  


  
"Yeah, yeah, so you keep telling me," Sam chuckled, pulling Gabriel in for a quick, biting kiss. "So what're we still doing _here_?" His eyes were dark with promise and Gabriel smirked.  


  
With a snap of his fingers they were in a room of his design, Gabriel sucking a bruise into Sam's neck and moaning his approval when his human tilted his head further back, baring more skin for him to reach.  


  
He would have to stake his claim on Sam more often. Gabriel couldn't wait.  


**END**


End file.
